


Evaluation Revelation

by Miss_Barbara



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Barbara/pseuds/Miss_Barbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IOA gets wind of a newly formed relation and wants a proffesional opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluation Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. This little thing popped in my head while i was geeking over the stargate con in a few weeks. Feel free to point out any mistakes i made.

From: H.Landry@usaf.gov  
To: K.Heightmeijer@usaf.gov  
CC: RTW.Woolsey@IOA.gov, RM.McKay@usaf.gov, JP.Sheppard@usaf.gov  
Subject: Evaluation needed.

Greetings Dr. Heighmeijer,

I trust you are doing well.

It has been recently brought to my attention that Col. John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay are in a romantic relationship. Even though the Don’t ask, Don’t tell regulation is no longer active, several people have voiced their concern about two department heads being in a relationship.

The IOA would like your professional opinion in the next databurst,

Kind Regards,

Gen. H. Landry  
Stargate Command, United States Air Force

\--------------------------------------------------------------

From: K.Heightmeijer@usaf.gov  
To: H.Landry@usaf.gov  
CC: RTW.Woolsey@IOA.gov, RM.McKay@usaf.gov, JP.Sheppard@usaf.gov  
Subject: Requested Evaluation

To General Landry,

Both Dr. McKay and Col. Sheppard had expressed their objections against this evaluation. I myself am not comfortable with it either, but i feel that i can hardly ignore a direct order.

I will not use material i was confided in by both men during session, this is my personal opinion of behavior observed in both of them outside of our session.

Without further ado, my opinion.

\---

While at first i was sceptic of the rumors that were going around about McKay and Sheppard ‘hooking up’ it did not take me long to change my opinion. At first they both kept to themselves, eating meals alone and not seeking out any company, but after they formed a team with Lt. Ford and Miss Emmagen they formed a friendship.  
While they have had their ups and downs i believe they did not become a couple after Atlantis landed on Earth where McKay had broken of his relationship with Dr. Keller.

As friends they formed a strong bond when has only grown even stronger ever since their getting together. They are stronger together than each of them alone.

While Sheppard has issues trusting people he feels safe with McKay because of his inability to lie convincingly. While he is something blunt and can easily crush hopes and dreams of fellow scientists, as a partner he proves to be a loving individual.

McKay’s lonely childhood was might have not had a lot of love in it, from anyone, he soaks up the love Sheppard gives him freely, he is literally basking in it and it is doing him a lot of good.

I strongly recommend the IOA and everyone else not to interfere in this relation. Not only can I not predict their reactions, they have many frieinds who will support them as well.

Furthermore, I find it is not the place of the IOA to decide if a relation should or should not exist. Atlantis has been very efficient with more and more relationships forming and there should not be any difference made in rank.

With Kind Regards,

Dr. Kate Heightmeijer.


End file.
